User blog:A Heroic Smurf/Smurf Warriors: Hero's Ascendance
Note: This is non-canonical to the Smurf Warriors storyline. It is inspired by the Dragonball GT episodes "The Tail's Tale" and "Back in the Game." The Story As the confrontation between the Gods of War Ares and Eon raged on, Hero and his group of Smurfs found their efforts to combat them utterly useless. No matter what they did, the Gods always seemed to have the upper hand, but the Smurfs refused to give up. Hero tried to land as many punches and kicks as possible to Ares, but he was swat away like a fly and crashed into the ground like a stone. "Hero!" Wonder cried, rushing to his aid. "Wait up, lassie!" Fergus shouted, following close behind. The others trailed after them, keeping close. "This smurf must say that Hero really does prove why he is the Guardian of his group of Smurfs, Polaris," Empath said. "This one agrees with you, Empath," Polaris responded. "For a Smurf who would be easily depicted as a savage by the Psyche Master, he really does have the heart of a true protector." As Hero lain in the crater caused by his landing, he used just enough strength to open his eyes. This isn't what I had planned, Hero thought to himself. How can he always be one step ahead of me? It's like he's constantly reading my mind... He looked up to see Ares and Eon slowly approaching him in a menacing manner. The other Smurfs joined Hero in the crater in a protective formation. "Hero, are you alright?" Glovey asked uneasily. "Speak to me, Hero!" Wonder asked, holding his head in her arms. "My body feels broken," Hero answered, struggling to get his words out. "I've used up too much of my energy in this fight." "Is there anything we can do, laddies?" Duncan asked to any of the other Smurfs. "This Smurf isn't quite sure, Duncan," Empath said. "I can indeed sense that his body is very badly smurfed." "This one agrees with Empath," Polaris added with a nod. Just the thought of not being able to protect my friends makes me cringe, Hero thought. As Wonder continued to hold his head, she looked up and noticed the moon was blue. "Hey! A blue moon!" Wonder cried, pointing in its general direction. The other Smurfs turned and noticed it immediately. "Well, I'll be smurfed," Papa Smurf said incredulously, "I've never smurfed a blue moon this big before!" Hero looked up at the blue moon and suddenly found his body being filled with a strange energy; it caused the pupils in his eyes to turn red, his breathing intensified, his muscles enlarged, and his heart to begin beating faster. The other Smurfs were caught by surprise and looked to one another in scared confusion, except for Empath and Polaris. "This Smurf suggests we immediately retreat to a safe distance, my fellow Smurfs!" Empath said. "Why, laddie?" Fergus asked. "We both sense something strange is about to happen to Hero and we all have to retreat to a safe distance immediately, my fellow Fergus!" Polaris added. "I'm not leaving him!" Wonder said adamantly. "Come on, lassie!" Fergus said, taking her by the shoulders. "We have to go now!" Wonder refused to leave until she saw some of Hero's teeth had become fang-like and his eyes had now gone completely red, so she took that as a hint and decided to follow the others. Once they were far enough away, they could only watch as Hero began to go through this mysterious change. They could hear his voice becoming deeper and the ground beneath their feet began to violently crack and shake; Hero exploded with vast amounts of sheer energy. They saw his massive aura go right up in to the sky surrounded by lightning and the tons of broken earth. "What kind of power is this?" Ares asked as he watched, "I've never seen it before." Eon never answered; he was too distracted. Every Smurf could see Hero was now rapidly growing in size and his face was going through a severe change. His voice was beginning to sound more primitive as he changed the very landscape of the earth under him. With one more explosion of sheer power, the Smurfs noticed Hero had now become a massive hairy creature, with burly arms and legs and looked utterly terrifying through their eyes. The creature's fur was brown, but only temporarily, as it quickly changed to gold. "Holy smurf!" Fergus shrieked. The others were left simply gobsmacked. They had never seen anything like this happen before, especially to a Smurf. "Papa Smurf," Wonder asked, not taking her eyes off the sight, "What's smurfing on here? What's happened to Hero?" "I'm not so sure, my little Wonder," Papa Smurf answered, also refusing to look away, "but it seems that the blue moon has smurfed a very mysterious and powerful energy to Hero, causing him to smurf into this... this creature." "So what do we do now, Papa Smurf?" Glovey asked. Papa Smurf was just about to answer him when they heard Hero roar, sending a tremble through the earth and scattering millions of pieces of broken ground flying in all directions. Everyone could only watch as Hero went on an uncontrollable rampage and began destroying the environment by firing multiple energy blasts from his mouth, even targeting his fellow Smurfs. "The laddie's lost his smurf!" Fergus cried, taking cover from the aftershock. "If we don't smurf him under control soon, we're smurfed!" "I must agree with you there, laddie," Duncan responded. Ares and Eon observed the display from a safe distance, but soon realized that an advantage could be taken from this. "I'd say we'd let the gorilla kill them," Ares said to Eon with a sly grin. "He won't come after us, he's too stupid to notice we're here, and then we can easily take him down." "FOOL!" Eon shouted back. "Don't you realize that the gorilla form is just the first step for that Smurf before he achieves ultimate power?" "Ultimate power? But no creature can be more powerful than the God of war!" Ares rebutted, shocked at the very prospect of a mere Smurf being more powerful than him. "Yes! If that Smurf regains conscious control, then he'll have to power to defeat us!" Eon said. "That's why we must deal with him now while we have the chance!" "No one can be allowed to be stronger than me!" Ares barked. "I'll send him to the depths of Hell before he gets that chance." He charged towards Hero, hoping to defeat him, but Hero noticed him approaching and smacked him so hard into the ground that the earth shook. He then proceeded to pound his chest with his fists. Ares slowly shook the dirt off and withdrew from the hole around him. "Cursed monkey," he muttered sourly, "I'd rather die than be second-best!" Ares decided to charge at Hero once more and with a few lucky strikes, sent him tumbling to the ground. "You'll need a lot of more than those brute force jungle tactics if you're going to beat me!" Ares said confidently before having an evil laugh as Hero laid amongst the rubble. But his laughter was short-lived as Hero quickly came to and began firing energy blasts at him. Eon could only watch from the sidelines as Ares was scrambling around like a lab rat, and then was treated like a rag doll in the monster's grasp. "Good," Eon told himself, "As soon as he regains conscious control, then I'll have some decent competition." Meanwhile, the hiding Smurfs were trying to decide what to do. "I suggest we stay here, my little Smurfs," Papa Smurf said. "Hopefully Hero will smurf some sense soon." "This one is afraid to say that just merely waiting could be futile," Polaris said neutrally. "What do you mean, laddie?" Fergus asked. "What Polaris is getting at, Fergus," Empath said, "is that by simply waiting, we put ourselves at the risk of becoming victims of Hero's rampage. We've got to do something that gets through to him." "I'll do it!" Wonder said. "Me and Hero have been connecting with each other for a while now, and even though we were smurfed from different points in time, I feel like it's up to me to smurf through to him." "Don't risk it, lassie!" Duncan said. "The laddie might smurf you without thinking." "What choice do we smurf, Duncan?" Wonder asked. "If it doesn't work, then I don't know what to smurf." Papa Smurf knew that Wonder was adamant about the issue, so he decided to let her try. "Good luck, my little Wonder," Papa Smurf said. "Even though we won't remember anything when this is over, I would just like to smurf that I would love to have you as a daughter." Wonder smiled before taking off and heading in Hero's general direction. "Hero! You have to stop this senseless behavior right now before you smurf every living creature in the world!" Wonder shouted up at him. Hero just stared at her, feeling reluctant to attack. "Careful, Wonder!" Glovey shouted. "Hero might smurf you a good smurfing." "He won't smurf me!" Wonder shouted back. "He's my husband! Well, soon-to-be-husband. He just needs to remember us." Hero continued to stare at her with a sense of reluctance, but his urge became too strong and he launched an attack straight onto her. Luckily, she moved out of the way in time, so he continued on his path of relentless destruction. It was during a brief pause in his path that Hero looked up to gaze at the blue moon; there was something about it that sparked something inside of him, which Wonder seemed to notice. "There was something about the blue moon that smurfed his attention!" Wonder said to herself, before noticing Hero heading off in another direction. "I've got to see what he's up to." Wonder followed Hero and continuously watched as he climbed the highest mountain in order to try and reach the blue moon. "There must be something about the blue moon that matters to him!" Wonder said, watching him still trying to reach for the moon. She decided to try talking to him once more. "Hero! It's me - it's Wonder!" she cried. Hero just stared at her like he was processing the information. "Please remember me!" Wonder said. Hero was beginning to feel aggravated. "Don't smurf this!" Wonder said. Hero tried his hardest not to, but he ended up swatting Wonder to the side and she skid across the ground. After the impact, she rubbed her head wearily. "What am I going to smurf now?" Wonder asked herself, but then she remembered the painting that she had asked Empath to make of her and Hero while they had been on their quest. She took it out from a pocket in her dress and approached Hero with it held high. "Hero! This might help you remember!" Wonder said, offering him the painting. Hero tilted his head curiously before taking the painting to study it. "The painting depicts that night we all had a smurfy time! We smurfed many laughs," Wonder explained. Hero began to reminisce about that very night: he was with his fellow Smurfs surrounding a camp fire and talking about their various adventures. It was a moment from a good time. "Hero," Wonder said, interrupting his thought, "you can't forget your family and friends, I'm not going to let you." Hero gazed at her strangely, unwilling to do anything. He noticed tears appearing in her eyes, so he caught the tears with his giant finger and tasted it. Instantly, a flood of memories returned to him about her and every Smurf he knew. He appeared to be very calm, going between the picture and looking at Wonder. "Do you remember?" Wonder asked. Hero answered her with a deep growl before moving Wonder gently out of the way in order to look at the moon once more. He clenched his teeth as his body was covered by a golden aura with bolts of lightning shooting out. Wonder retreated to a safe distance as she watched this mysterious change proceed to the next step. She could hear Hero roaring as it occurred. Eon continued to observe them and a smirk appeared on his face. "It's time!" he mused. "Time to see if this transformation is as strong as legends portray it to be." Wonder watched as Hero was beginning to shrink down back to his normal Smurfy self, but it was far from his truly "normal" form. He looked a lot more muscular with crazy black hair and his torso was covered in a reddish fur, yet he still retained his golden pants and his golden "H" on his forehead. "This smurf is sensing that Hero's change is almost complete," Empath said. "This one agrees with you, Empath," Polaris added. "This one too senses that Hero is about to reach a pinnacle point in his abilities." Not long afterwards, Hero screamed as his body unleashed an explosion of sheer power causing a massive dust storm. The Smurfs covered their eyes due to the sheer amount of dust being blown around. A while later as the dust storm began to die down. Everyone looked at where Hero stood and as soon as the dust cleared; they seen Hero standing there looking stoic and refusing to do anything. They also noticed that his tail had slightly grown in length. "The change is complete," Empath told the other Smurfs. "This one agrees with Empath," Polaris added with a nod. "Hero has finally achieved the very pinnacle of his abilities." The other Smurfs just stared in awe at the sight, Hero was indeed back to his normal Smurf size; but he didn't even resemble a Smurf at all. Wonder landed close to him. "Hero! I need to know," she said nervously. "Are you still on our side - the good side?" Hero turned to face her, he then smiled at her and chuckled. Wonder could only cheer with relief and glee. She soon noticed Hero was observing the environment. "Is there something wrong, Hero?" she asked. "Did I smurf all this?" Hero asked, his voice sounding much deeper than normal. "Hero! Don't you remember what smurfed?" Wonder asked. "You smurfed into some giant hairy creature and began smurfing everything around you; even me and the other Smurfs." Hero didn't respond to her, he just started walking ahead. "Hero! Do you think you'll ever smurf back to your normal Smurfy self?" Wonder asked. Hero stopped on the spot and observed his hands and arms in his new transformation. "Well, Wonder," Hero began to say. "This body and its amazing powers are necessary right now! It's the only way to defeat both Ares and Eon." "You go and show them that they can't mess with our family and friends and smurf away with it!" Wonder said enthusiastically. Hero grinned, "Then, that's what I'll smurf. I know Ares and Eon are observing us; and if all goes smoothly, we'll all be back in our respected places in time by the end of the day." he said, before turning to face her. "You go join the other Smurfs and leave Ares and Eon to me." Wonder was surprised that Hero told her to join the others, but she understood that he had the situation under control. "You got it, Hero," she said. "Just take of yoursmurf out there." Hero smiled before taking off like a rocket and charged towards both Ares and Eon, ready to continue the fight. Eon sniggered, as Ares tried to regain his breath after his beat down. "How could such a small creature have so much power?" Ares questioned Eon. "It's because he isn't like the others," Eon answered. "He has supernatural powers which are now at their very limit, and it's about time I had some decent competition." "You can't be serious, Eon!" Ares said in surprise. Eon smirked, "Of course I'm serious, you fool! I haven't had decent competition in so many years." They watched as Hero approached at immense speed, and soon come to a complete stop. Hero smirked at them as his reddish aura swirled all around him. "Heh, was the gorilla too much power for you to control?" Eon asked Hero. "Yeah, this is just another costume change for the weakling Smurf!" Hero answered, demonstrating his now increased powers, lightning shot forth from his body in all directions. The other Smurfs looked on in absolute shock and awe of what they were witnessing. "This is absosmurfly amazing!" Papa Smurf said. "Of all my years, I never quite smurfed anything like this." "That is because of who it is, Papa Smurf," Fergus answered. "In our universe, Hero wasn't born with those powers; but instead acquired them through finding 7 powerful artifacts known as the Power Stones." ... Hero continued to stare down Ares and Eon, but his attention was mostly on Eon, who was the main cause of this entire situation of bringing them here from their own respected universe. "Eon, I will never forgive you for this!" Hero boldly stated. "YOU FOOL! I WOULDN'T BE CAUGHT DEAD ASKING FOR YOUR FORGIVENESS, SMURF!" Eon shouted, as he charged towards Hero, he tried to land a flurry of punches; before firing a flurry of energy attacks, with each missing Hero entirely. Hero dashed through the oncoming energy spheres to deliver a powerful punch to Eon, suddenly the energy attacks changed direction and came back, striking Hero in the back, dealing him some damage. Eon took this brief opportunity to deliver a quick knee to Hero's gut, Hero fought through the pain he just received to deliver yet another punch to Eon before teleporting behind to deliver a double axe handle. Eon quickly countered by using his hands to create a shock wave, sending Hero flying backwards. Eon proceeded to continuously deliver a flurry of punches, with Hero seemingly taking each and every one with no means of fighting back. "This is so easy!" Eon thought to himself. "He's not even fighting back." Hero began to snigger, as if he was enjoying it. Eon began to feel irritated. "Stop laughing!" Eon demanded, before punching Hero again. Hero continued to laugh as he rubbed the bruises on his face, "Sorry about all that, I'm surprised as well. Surprised as to how strong I've become." "What do you mean?" Eon questioned, his eyes widening. "Your punches only tickled, like a tiny feather." Hero answered with a smirk. "HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT!" Eon shouted as he tried to attack Hero again, but Hero teleported behind him with his arms folded. "I'm right here!" Hero boasted. Eon tried to punch him, but it zero affect on him, he tried to continuously punch him with each having zero affect. Hero responded with a quick punch to Eon's face, dazing him, before delivering a powerful kick, sending him crashing hard into the ground. "Let's see you survive this one!" Hero said, as he began to charge up a new attack. He had his hands out in front of him, his palms open and turned up approximately 90 degrees. A whitish blue energy sphere appeared and continued to grow and grow in size, excess energy was radiating off of it in small waves. "BIG BANG...KAMEHAMEHA!" Hero then fired off an extremely powerful, shockwave-like beam which engulfed Eon completely, dealing him a great deal of damage. Category:Blog posts